A solas
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: ¿Hace cuanto que se siente asi al estar a solas con Takao? No esta seguro de eso y no importa, lo que importa es la sensacion de felicidad y paz que lo abarca cuando eso pasa. Yaoi.


Buenos dias, trades o noches, mi nombre es Sakuya y saludo a todas y todos los que leen esta seccion de FF, soy nueva escribiendo Fics de este anime, no acostumbro escribir de anime, pero quise arriesgarme a la opinion.

Espero les guste mucho el fic :D

Declaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece.

Pareja: Takao x Max

* * *

**A solas**

Jugaba con sus blanquecinas manos, entrelazando sus dedos y chocando sus dedos una con las otras ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? Pues por una razón.

Está en la sala a un lado de Takao, pero este parece no verlo, esta mas concentrado en la televisión y en los noticieros matutinos.

Regreso su vista a sus manos y dejo de jugar con ellas, el rubio suspiro en tono bajo, motivo por el cual no llamo la atención del peli azul de la coleta.

¿Hace cuanto que se siente de esta manera cuando esta a solas con Takao? No está seguro, solo sabe que cada vez que tiene al de piel bronceada cerca, una alegría crece en su ser, como si no quisiera separarse de él nunca.

Tan metido estaba Max en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta de cuando Ray llego y se sentó al lado del peli azul, quien quito su vista del televisor y la llevo al de rostro felino, quien lo veía con cierto interés.

Debido a que Max estaba en un sillón aparte, no podía oír lo que el chino le decía a Takao, decidió llevar su rostro en dirección al televisor, pero los veía de reojo y de forma disimulada.

Risas suaves de parte de Ray, después una sonrisa nerviosa de Takao, el cual acababa de decir algo, luego Ray se acercaba un poco más, murmurando algo con una sonrisa traviesa y Takao alejando un poco el rostro, ya que el azabache había acercado el rostro al de Takao. El chino llevaba un sonrojo en las mejillas, pero eso no evitaba que sus ojos de gato mirasen con travesura y pequeña soberbia y la sonrisa no saliera de su rostro, sobresaliendo un colmillito que le daba una imagen aun más felina.

Cabe decir que el peli azul estaba levemente sonrojado, pero más por la vergonzosa situación y la cercanía que por otra cosa, ya que la sonrisa que mostraba era nerviosa.

- "¡¿Por qué esa zorra no se va a tratar de ligar con otra persona y deja en paz a MI Takao?!"- pensó con el seño fruncido el americano.

Max abrió los ojos como platos y sacudió su cabeza... se sorprendió a sí mismo con esos pensamientos. En primera por pensar en Takao como suyo... no porque no sintiera nada, ya lo había aceptado... le gustaba aquel chico carismático, pero no podría reclamarlo como suyo, en especial por que el peli azul es solo su amigo... aunque debe aceptar que han habido momentos donde los dos han parecido mas de amigos, toques de manos, el lo abraza por los hombros, abrazos afectuoso y demás.

Lo segundo era por pensar en Ray como la perra despiadada que se mete en relaciones; tiene que aceptar que el chino llega a ser bien coqueto y descarado en varias ocasiones, un poco zorra en sus insinuaciones, la verdad... pero también era su amigo y aunque se ponga notoriamente molesto cuando el rubio esta cerca de Takao; Ray lo ha apoyado en distintas situaciones y ayudado cuando podía con muchos problemas... aunque le molestase tanto que el azabache se le insinué al peli azul sabiendo que este no quiere nada con él.

Pero lo que Max no sabía era que a Takao le gustaba ese ambiente de paz entre el rubio y él, era como su momentos favorito y no es que odiase a Ray por interrumpir su privacidad (aunque varias veces lo había hecho) si no que más bien, le incomodaba. Cuando el chino se le acercaba con todas las intenciones de coquetear el podía huir con facilidad poniendo alguna excusa de por medio, pero en ese momento estaba con Max y nunca se iba cuando pasaba eso, ya que tiene siempre la esperanza de que venga Kai a llevarse a Ray a algún lado y dejarlo de nuevo a solas con el estadounidense.

- ¿Que hacen ustedes dos?- pregunta una voz irritada, haciendo que todos llevaran su vista al que recién llegaba.

Takao prácticamente salto de su sitio y se sentó aun más lejos del chino, quien paso a mirar al bicolor con el seño levemente fruncido por la interrupción.

- Nada, Kai- hablo alterado el peli azul retrocediendo un poco más, hasta que sintió que choco su espalda con el brazo de alguien; llevo su vista a esa persona y se sonrojo al ver los ojos azul eléctrico de Max mirarlo con curiosidad y también con las mejillas sonrojadas.

El chino movió su vista de esos dos, un poco indignado y la llevo al televisor, pero al sentir un jalo en su brazo miro a Kai, quien todavía se notaba molesto, pero decidido.

- Vamos a entrenar- hablo de manera fría el de ojos rojos jalo al azabache lejos de ahí.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que haces?- le pregunto algo molesto el chino, pero el de descendencia rusa no presto atención y continuo arrastrándolo lejos.

Dejando a Takao y Max solos en la sala de la casa del peli azul.

- Max...- murmuro el de piel bronceada, viendo al rubio sentándose mas cerca de él, lo cual lo puso nervioso, pero feliz.

- Sabes... quiero ver las noticias y olvidar lo que acaba de pasar... fue extraño- le sonrió el rubio mientras subía un poco el volumen al televisor.

- Ni que lo digas- rio el japonés mientras por inercia rodeaba su brazo por los hombros del estadounidense, hasta que se percato de lo que hizo- per-perdón- exclamo aun más nervioso e hizo un ademan de soltarlo, pero Max lo detuvo.

- No te preocupes... me gusta esto- le sonrió con su típica sonrisa de gato y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del peli azul, levemente sonrojado.

Takao relajo los músculos y se dejo llevar.

Si, definitivamente los dos adoraban quedarse a solas.

**- Fin -**

* * *

Gracias por leer :D y planeo hacer una continuacion de este fic :D pero con otra pareja, supongo que ya notaron cual ¿no? ;3

Nos leemos :D


End file.
